Jenny Healy
Jennifer "Jenny" (Healy) Marino is one of the two main fictional characters in the book series Double Trouble. She was the twin sister of Megan Healy. She works hard and plays harder. From working hard at soccer to working hard at school, she's the ultimate sports chick/overachiever. Being gifted with athletic skill, and striking, fresh-faced looks, she made herself a force not to be reckoned with. She is driven and thorough when it comes to academics and extracurricular activities. She is often shown to be insecure about many things, such as her body and being around people. She was in a relationship with reformed bad boy Paul Porter. Character Profile ''Double Trouble'' Jenny was introduced as the twin sister of Megan in the Double Trouble series. Jenny was known for being responsible and mature, yet uptight, and sometimes often felt inferior to her popular sister, Megan. Jenny excelled in school unlike Megan. She can be a drama queen, getting upset when things do not go her way, which causes Megan to tease her for her drama queen ways. She was envious of Megan as she felt she would get more attention than her and always felt like the shadow of Megan. She works hard and plays harder. From working hard at soccer to working hard at school, she's the ultimate sports chick/overachiever. Being gifted with athletic skill, and striking, fresh-faced looks, she made herself a force not to be reckoned with. She is driven and thorough when it comes to academics and soccer. Jenny is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. She is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well, like Erin. But it ended in sophormore year. Despite Jenny always trying to make her relationship better with her twin sister, Megan often made it hard. But the two loved each other and were there for each other. The one time the two would butt heads was when Megan starts dating Nick Huntington, a motocross veteran, which has a conflict with Megan's ex-boyfriend, Jack Wheeler and he and Jenny dig up Nick's past and learned that he smoked marijuana. Jenny warned Megan about Nick, but Megan didn't care and starts a relationship with Nick. At the motocross games, the twins were at odds over Nick and Jack resumed his conflict with him until Jack revealed that Nick smokes marijuana. Then Nick reveals his reason for smoking marijuana, he had cancer and it has relapsed. Angry over Jack and Jenny for revealing Nick's secret, he leaves and Megan follows him, angry at her sister. Jenny realized that she shouldn't have been judgmental towards Nick after she was treated that same way from Laurie Evans on her being the "pretty girl". She later apologize for her judgmental behavior towards him and become friends with him, although Jack didn't apologize to him. This led to Jenny and Jack breaking up. Also, Jenny and Megan patched things up. After Jack Wheeler and Nick Huntington left Leawood, Jenny began tutoring Cody Parker in History, he developed a crush on her. Throughout the DT franchise, Jenny eventually established her place in the series as "Girl-Next-Door" when she became romantically involved with Troy Marino. She bore three children with him: Phoebe, Sophie, and Nathan Jr. In addition to her children with Troy, she was the expectant mother to her unborn baby. with ex-fiancé, Paul Porter, whom she miscarried at 8 weeks when she was 16. She is also the aunt of future niece, Kaylee Robinson, Megan's daughter. Relationship with Paul Porter During the time she was tutoring Cody, Jenny met Paul Porter when he entered her Geography class. Jenny's Pregnancy She becomes pregnant in Teen Mom and considers abortion, but she and Paul both decide to keep the baby. However, it was revealed at the end of Teen Mom that she had a miscarriage, but they stayed together. ''Twin Diaries'' In her middle school days, Jenny was getting annoyed by constantly being mistaken as Megan she decided to be different. In, Early morning when Jenny came downstairs in a new outfit, she sees Megan wearing the same one. Jenny goes back upstairs and quickly changed and Megan said that they dressed alike when they were in elementary school. However Jenny told Megan to get real and to be more than a twin. Jenny plays on the girls' soccer team at Leawood Middle School, alongside classmate, Lisa Wu. ''Double Trouble: The Final Year'' Following the end of her relationship with Paul Porter, Jenny vowed to forget about him and boys and focus on her senior year at LHS with Megan. But when she met Ethan Ford, she became attracted to him. She then found out that Megan had kissed Paul a few months before they split and stopped speaking to her. Jenny finally patch things up with Jenny, when Megan convinced Jenny to report to the police that Jenny's manager was sexually harassing her at her job, Java the Hutt. On Senior Ditch Day, Jenny switched places with Megan when she suspects that Megan's boyfriend, Dean Cameron was two-timing her. Megan posed as Jenny to follow Dean and Jenny posed as Megan for school. Then before their high school graduation, Jenny learned that Megan planned to studying acting in Los Angeles, much to the dismay of their parents (who were having a baby). Jenny told Megan that she would go with her. ''Double Trouble: Life in L.A. Jenny goes through a lot of changes after her high-school graduation, ending her relationship with Ethan Ford and leaving her home in Leawood when she and her twin-sister, Megan decided to move to L.A. to purse a career in modeling and acting. Jenny went with her to major in fashion at the Los Angeles College of Fashion. During her second year at fashion college, Jenny worked as a sales associate at Style Q, an clothing store, learning the ropes of retail fashion. ''Double Trouble: The Reunion In The Reunion special, Jenny and Megan return to Leawood for a class reunion. ''Double Trouble: All Grown Up'' In the all grown up series, it took place two years after the reunion, Jenny has become an coordinator for Aviva's Fashion. She is still living with Megan, due to being single and career-minded. She is also in an relationship with top L.A. lawyer, Troy Marino. But, in -, Jenny fell pregnant with Troy's child and decides to tell him, but she see's him with another woman and ends the relationship. But, three months later, they ran into each other at a friend's wedding and he was shocked to see Jenny is pregnant and was also shocked that she accused him of two-timing her. Troy revealed that the lady she saw with him was his sister, going through a tough split. Feeling guilty for not trusting Troy and that she didn't tell him about her pregnancy, Jenny tried to make up everything with him before the birth of her daughter, Phoebe. Appearence & Style In the Double Trouble series, Jenny dressed either cute, dressy, or sporty, which described her California style. Her hair was usually worn down and curly, like her sister, Megan, and put up in a ponytail when participating in physical activities, such as soccer, or sometimes Jenny felt like putting her hair in a ponytail. Jenny's brown and wavy hair symbolizes her confident, focused, independent, and innocent. In her junior year, Jenny's style changed fro sporty to more softer, girly, and innocent. In Double Trouble: The Final Year, after her painful break up with ex-fiancée Paul Porter, Jenny went through a short depression causing her to cry very often. This continued until Megan noticed something wrong with her, so she cured Jenny's sadness with some post break-up activities. So made some changes as her senior year began. She cuts her hair into a shoulder-length hairstyle. Kaitlyn Hooper as 18-year-old Jenny Healy.jpg|Jenny Healy from Double Trouble: The College Years. Alissa Kramer as the 30-year-old Jenny Healy.jpg|Jenny Healy from Double Trouble: All Grown Up Joanna Head Shot.jpg|Jenny Healy (Book Character) Veronica Merrell as Jenny Healy.jpg|Jenny Healy (T.V. Character) Personality Jenny is the shy and sensible twin, and often gets into trouble with Megan. She is an idealist who consistently voices her opinions who consistently voices her opinions. Jenny was also known for being responsible and mature, yet uptight. She and Megan often borrow each other's clothes and wears her own clothes. Jenny often has her hair in a ponytail or in a different up-do, and wears her hair down. Jenny cares about her friends and family, and will go to great lengths to help them out. Jenny once described Megan as the pretty, popular one and her the smart, sensible one. Career Jenny gets her first job as a waitress at House of Java during her senior year of high school. Although she was a good waitress, she had trouble with her boss who was sexually harassing her and turned to her sister for help. Eventually, her boss was booted out of shop. After high school, Jenny leaves her job and saves enough money for her move to L.A. with her sister, Megan. As she majored in fashion in college, Jenny was hired on as a sales associate at Style Q. In Double Trouble: All Grown Up, Jenny (now in her 30's) is hired on as an assistant buyer at Nadine's. After her boss dies, her department is closed and she is demoted to personal shopper, much to her dismay. She becomes the women's wear coordinator at Aviva's Fashions. At the time, Jenny discovered that she was pregnant with her first child. While her personal life was in shambles, her pregnancy didn't hurt her position at Aviva's Fashions. Relationships *Max Dillard *First Relationship: **Start Up: The Classic Poem Twin Diaries **Break Up: Last Day Twin Diaries ***Reason: Unknown *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 8th Grade Twin Diaries **Break Up:Goodbye Middle School Twin Diaries ***Reason: Max and Jenny were going to different high schools and the two thought it was best to break up. *Jack Wheeler **Start Up: ' Double Trouble **Break Up: ' Double Trouble ***Reason: They didn't have much in common as Jenny thought and Jenny didn't like Jack's bad attitude towards Megan and her then-boyfriend, Nick Huntington. *Paul Porter **First Relationship: **Start Up: Love Triangle **Broke Up: School Wars ***Reason: Jenny didn't like Paul's attitude during the Leawood-Oakside War. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: School Wars **Broke Up: L.A. Vacation ***Reason: Jenny learns that Paul kissed another girl in L.A. and she breaks up with him. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: L.A. Vacation **Broke Up: The Big Shake-Up ***Reason: Paul proposed to Jenny, but rejected it. *Fourth Relationship: **Start Up: The Big Shake-Up **Engaged as of The Big Shake-Up **Break Up: The Bitter End ***Reason: Paul had decided to leave Leawood and Jenny didn't want to leave her life. *Ethan Ford **Start Up: ' Double Trouble: The Final Year **Break Up: Magical Prom ***Reason: Ethan gets accepted to Stanford U and Jenny couldn't handle a long-distance relationship. Jake Ryan - Jenny's love interest from The College Years. Troy Marino - Jenny's husband from the All Grown Up series. Quotes *Jenny: "I'm much different than Megan. She's the hot one and I'm the smart one." *"Okay, Here's the difference between me and Megan. When we were in middle school, she has always been the pretty and popular one when I'm good at being the smart and sensible one." *Paul: "I love you." Jenny: "Forever and always." *(Approaching Talan): "You took advantage of me like some... some kind of slut. You sexually harassed me! *(Finally talking to Megan) : "Talan has been sexually harassing me since I started working at Java the Hutt and last night, after he offered me a handshake... he... tried to kiss me by force." Megan: Oh my god, that son of a BITCH! *Megan: "Morning sis." Jenny: "Don't talk to me." Megan: "Look, I'm sorry for kissing Paul." Jenny: "It's not that! You didn't tell me about it for two months! *Nathan: "Be careful and call if you need anything." Jenny: "Don't worry, dad. We'll be fine on out own, we got each other. We love you." *(Talking to Megan): "That last time we traded places, we got grounded and I don't wanna go through that again." *(As Megan): "So what's up?" *Jenny: Okay, fine, we're getting the basic system. *Salesman: Whatever... *Jenny: But not from you, from your competitor. *Salesman: What? *Jenny: Because what you were trying to do is scare the shit out of us into spending more money than we already have! Now you get the hell out of here before YOU become the victim of violent crime in this house, BUDDY! the salesman out the door and slams it *(To Paul): "Well, if you ever have a shitty day again, my kisses are always available." *(To Megan): "You're a actress, not an interior designer." Notes/Trivia *Jenny is labeled as the "Smart Twin". *She is two minutes younger than Megan. *She is similar to D.J. Tanner from the TV series, Full House, as they were both straight-A students with sisters, an annoying obnoxious sidekick, and an longtime love interest. Ironically, Full House happens to be Jenny's favorite show because of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. *Jenny's relationship with Paul Porter is somewhat similar to the relationship of Elizabeth Wakefield and Todd Wilkins from Sweet Valley High, they had on and off again relationships and both Todd and Paul were flirted by their girlfriends' twin sister. *Jenny's short-lived relationship with Jack Wheeler was similar to Elizabeth Wakefield's relationship with Todd Wilkins. Jack and Todd were both jocks and both Jenny and Elizabeth were shy, smart girls. But, Elizabeth and Todd's relationship was on and off, while Jenny and Jack's relationship was short-lived. *Jenny and Megan are actually "mirror twins". Only by looking at them face on can you see that their hair parts naturally on opposite sides. They can see this by looking in a mirror, then the parts match. *She actually went through both a pregnancy and a miscarriage in Teen Mom. *Jenny had her first child (In Double Trouble: All Grown Up) named Phoebe Marino. *Her favorite British TV Show is Absolutely Fabulous. **She and Megan created "British Comedy Night" where they watched British sitcoms at night. *Jenny and Megan dated Jack Wheeler, before he left the series. *She gave birth to her 1st child at age 32, a daughter Phoebe Katherine Marino in the second arc of the Double Trouble: All Grown Up. Child's father is her husband, Troy Marino *She gave birth to her 2nd child at age 34, a daughter Sophie Quinn Marino after the Double Trouble: All Grown Up series. Child's father is her husband, Troy Marino. *She gave birth to her 3rd child at age 39, a son Nathan Healy Marino Jr. in Phoebe & Sophie. Child's father is her husband, Troy Marino. **Jenny almost became a teenage mother in the episode "Teen Mom" when she got pregnant at 16, but lost the baby at 12 weeks. *Jenny and Megan have both went out on a date with Paul Porter, but Jenny had a relationship with him. *Megan and Jenny had a passion for other things. Megan had a passion for fashion, while Jenny had a passion for journalism. *Jenny was a fan of Meredith Edwards and has her poster on her bedroom wall. *She revealed in Twin Diaries that she originally wanted to be a veterinarian. *Jenny and Megan both dated reformed bad boys in their sophomore years. **Jenny dated Paul Porter in second half of her sophomore year. **Megan dated Nick Huntington in her sophomore year. *She and Megan were sexually assaulted in the Double Trouble series. **Jenny was sexually harassed by her boss in Sexual Harassment. **Megan was almost date-raped by a college student in *Jenny is the only twin to have a painkiller addiction in the entire DT Franchise. She took painkillers to get rid of her knee injury to she can do cheerleading with her twin. *Jenny and Megan have both gotten drunk during their junior year in the episode. *For the All Grown Up series, Jenny was based on a journalist Guiliana Ranic. *She studied at the Los Angeles College of Fashion majoring in Merchandise Marketing without her sister Megan. *In the Phoebe & Sophie series, she markets fashions at Aviva's Fashions. Category:Double Trouble Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Leawood Residents Category:Leawood Middle School students Category:Leawood High students Category:Healy Family